No
by TheClassicCase
Summary: Based off a piece done by DoubleLeaf. A really horrible glitch happens while Desmond is in the Animus, causing him to not want to go back in. Horrible at summaries, just read. Des/Shaun.


This fic was based off of DoubleLeaf's No piece: www. /view/723193/  
I feel like I made it more serious then it was supposed to be but it gave a really angsty feel to it, and if you've read any of my other pieces, well, thats all I ever really write. =P

Have been all about Assassins Creed lately, which I don't feel like is a bad thing. Any ways, first Assassins Creed fic, have a couple more in mind, and hopefully can get them out on this soon. Reviews are always welcome, unless you're being an asshole... No one likes a loose butthole guys...

Desmond had Ezio fighting against yet another foe. Nothing too challenging, just an average guard trying to protect one of the last of the Codex pages. His fellow guards already knocked out forcefully or murdered, and it was up to him to protect his page, to redeem his fellow guards. There was a smirk present upon Ezio's face, hidden blades drawn, causing the guard a bit of disgruntlement. But the guard stood his ground, sword drawn. Getting a little cocky, having this be the fourth group of guards he took out today in this city alone, he didn't hesitate on taking this last, pathetic excuse for a guard out of his misery. As the Assassin charged his opponent, the guard lost his nerve, doing the only defensive thing he could think possible, holding out his sword. Ezio chuckled, _pathetic_, he thought. As he was about the take the opposing arm in his grasp to move it out of the way before striking, the guard started swinging. Ezio's momentum far too great to stop, the guards swings far too rapid to counteract.

"Shit."  
The sword painstakingly entered his chest, blood projecting out against the guard's arms and face. Normally, if Desmond caused his ancestor to slip up, the Animus would just desynchronize out of the memory and was able to start the current part of the memory over. No harm, no foul. But this time was different. This time there was pain, and an immense amount of it. Although not fully conscious, Desmond could feel his chest start to constrict, air becoming hard to collect in his lungs. "Guys," Desmond spoke, not knowing if in his head or out loud, though still causing him to cough, "guys, get me out!"

After a few moments, nothing happened. Only pain. Pain that kept growing, his breath coming short and shallow. "Guys," he yelled breathlessly, starting to panic now, "get me out! Now!" He then started hearing muffles. Frantic muffles. It was the crew, but he could hardly make out the words, just the tones as his vision started to go dark in the bright light of the Animus. He could hear the high pitch of Lucy's voice, but only for mere seconds before he heard a booming baritone. It was much too low to be Rebecca's raspy voice, so that only left... Shaun?

"Shit! Just get him out already!" He could hear Shaun in his haze, "his vitals are going haywire!" This caused Desmond's panic to heighten, possibly worsening his heart rate on the charts. "I'm trying! It takes a little longer to do it manually, you know!" Becca shot back, just as much worry and rush in her voice. Suddenly, Desmond's vision came to him, but just as quickly as it came to him, the room around him started spinning. The pain was becoming too unbearable as fear was something else that began to heighten in his chest. Instinctually, Desmond sat up, hands shooting to his chest as he wheezed, making the room spin even faster. "Oh God." Desmond could start to feel his body become heavy, starting to sway, but to which way, he couldn't tell. He could hear frantic yelling again, but this time couldn't tell and didn't care who was speaking, only that he was falling and was in no state to catch himself.

As his back end fully lifted off the seating of the Animus, Desmond knew he was going to hurt in more than just his chest. But instead of falling onto the concrete of the warehouse floor, he fell on something soft but firm. His vision was a blur, but he could still see a baby blue before losing his vision. Before losing all sense. But not before feeling a safe grasp ahold of him.

Desmond woke with a start. His hands flying to his chest, remembering the last thing he felt. An overwhelming searing pain in his chest. He coughed from the sudden intake of air along with a slight sharp pain in his chest, but continued breathing heavy, nervous. He sat up to look at his surroundings, not quite sure exactly as to where he was, 1400's Italy, or present day. Realizing the familiarity of that which was the cozy studio room warehouse apartment, in his bed, his breathing started to reduce back to being somewhat normal. Throwing his hood up for comfort, he slowly started lying back down with his back towards the open room, his legs curling into his chest as a sharp ping was still present in his chest.

He closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away, circling his arms around his legs, bringing them closer to his chest. Minutes felt like hours, but slowly the pain started to fade, but as his pain faded, another feeling arose in his chest. His newly found Assassin senses working to their fullest as he felt that another was in his presents. If it had been that of a threatening presents, anxiety would have ravished his being. But the presents was that of a friendly and with his energy predominantly low, he only made the effort in turning his head to see who was there with him. When turning his head, he saw the same baby blue that he had seen before he had passed out, leaning against the separating railing. The baby blue was that of Shaun's sweater.

Desmond, surprised at this realization chose not to express it as he turned the other way once more. "Look, I know its unprofessional of me," he took a deep breath, talking leaving it hard to breath at the moment, "but now really isn't the time." Instead of hearing a smartass rebuttal, he heard footsteps coming up the short set of stairs to the upper level. The footsteps stopped behind him, a dip in the bed surprising Desmond even more. "I know," a softly spoken Shaun replied, "I just wanted to check up on you, mate." The unusualness of the situation furthered as Shaun placed a hand gently on Desmond's shoulder. Desmond stiffened under the touch. It wasn't because he felt threatened, it was that of the fact that it was Shaun. Actually being gentle, being kind.

Desmond felt he had to keep the balance, "yeah, well, I'm fine." He replied, but he didn't shrug off the touch for it was almost soothing. Shaun's thumb started stroking small circles into the firm shoulder. "Right, well," Shaun almost sounded discouraged, troubled, "we could use you back in the Animus soon then." As he was getting up to leave, he heard a subtle mumble come from Desmond. "I'm sorry, what?" Desmond sighed, "I said no." Shaun sat down once more, the look of concern on his face.

"Desmond, what do you-"

"Because of the pain!" Desmond yelled out before Shaun could finish.

Shaun now looked confused. "It was just a glitch in the system, Desmond," he tried to explain, "Rebecca fixed it now, everything will be fine." Staring intently at the others back, Shaun noticed that Desmond was starting to shake. Not sure what to do in the situation, Shaun did what he thought he would want someone to do for him. He scooted closer to Desmond's curled up form, encircling around him with his own body. He gently laid his chin on top of Desmond's head, his underarm supporting the rest as his other arm came a top of Desmond, grasping onto a knee that was so close to the others chest. His legs tucking under Desmond's backside. Almost like a perfect fit. Shaun's hand on the others knee started drawing circles once more. Desmond grew stiff.

"What happened," he paused, almost like he was thinking if what he was about to say was actually true, "won't happen again, mate." Desmond began to shake once more. Shaun squeezed just a bit tighter in attempts to sooth the others tremors. The younger man curled into himself a little more, "it was like I was dying," Desmond started to explain, his voice just as shaky as his being. "Sure, I've died before, but I've never actually felt it." Desmond clenched a hand into the clothing on his chest. "It hurt so much," Shaun's hand moved to join Desmond's on the others chest, engulfing the clenching fist in his own, "and I was so scared."

Shaun nuzzled into the clothed nape of Desmond's neck, thinking over his next words carefully. "I was scared as well," Shaun quietly confessed. He closed his eyes, breathing in the sent of Desmond before continuing. "I thought your mind completely took to what happened to you in the Animus," Shaun began to shake now, but not out of fear. He tried to keep the tears that threatened to come out at bay. "I thought your mind would convince you that you were actually dying." Desmond could feel wetness start to seep through his hood onto his neck, showing that Shaun was being true to his confession, that it wasn't just a ruse to get him to go back into the Animus.

Desmond unclenched his fist, re-clenching it once Shaun's fingers slipped in between his. Shaun's eyes shot open when he felt the others hand interlock with his. Desmond slowly turned his head so that it met with Shaun's, only centimeters apart. They stared in each others eyes before Shaun moved his eyes to look at the younger males lips, his gaze gracing over the slightly protruding scar. "Desmond," he breathed before said male closed the gap between them, hands still entwined. Shaun pulled away for a quick breath, taken by surprise by Desmond's sudden actions only to be pulled back in roughly by the back of the head, but Shaun didn't reject it.

As the kiss continued to get deeper, Desmond began to uncurl himself, the pain in his chest completely forgotten, opening himself up to the British man above him. Shaun complied, slowly moving himself over the white hooded male, nestling his way in between Desmond's legs. Shaun pulled back once more, he was entranced by the blissful face that he always adored from afar. His eyes half lidded, cheeks flush with color on his lightly tanned skin, mouth an acute agape. It was quite the sight to see.

He framed the younger mans face with his hands before dipping down for another quick kiss. When pulling away, Desmond tried to follow to continue the kiss. Shaun chuckled a bit. "The girls will be back soon." Desmond looked away, seemingly embarrassed as he nodded. Shaun gave him another peck on the lips as a reassurance, "but when we're finished for today, and they're gone," he kissed the tanned cheek, making his way around the narrow face, causing a smile to appear upon this sacred lips. "I will be more than happy to finish this," he finished with a final peck on his Desmond's lips.

Getting up, he held out his hand to help the younger male up. "And I won't let any harm bestow on you like that again, love." He said with a smirk. "That was enough to scare me for a lifetime."


End file.
